Beautiful Human
by treee
Summary: Christmas Eve with the family, and all Edward can think about is his beautiful human.


_Hello! Yes, I know, this is a few hours late, but lets keep the Spirit going, shall we! This is just a little something, since Ive been neglecting most of my stories. This is sort of a spinoff of _Tear You Apart_. I do plan on finishing that and _PF _sometime in the distant future. But for now this is all there is of _TYA_. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: smeyer owns characters. But, I own a pretty nifty fountain pen!**

* * *

Christmas Eve; I thought spending it with the family would be joyous, a time to cleans the mind of the raunchy thoughts which plague me each night I'm near or far from my beautiful human. A dark chuckle just barely escaped me at the audacity of that. Not even Rosalie's obnoxious banter could misplace my thoughts from the honey-curled angel.

My family sat around the large tree scenically placed in the middle of the front room; the fire place was blazing, the soft sounds of the piano drifting in and out of ears as my fingers descended and lifted from the keys, and the beautiful Cullens gathered. We resembled a scene straight from an old movie. My parents, Carlisle and Esme looked serene in the light of the flame. My sister Bella and her Husband, Peter, were curled up in one another on the floor, making those sickening eyes at each other. My other sister Rosalie along with her husband, Garrett, was on the couch, Rosalie in Garrett's lap while he taunted her about something or other.

Each was undoubtedly happy to be in the presence of their family and significant others while I played them a soft tune until it was no longer asked of me. I wasn't here alone by choice. Actually, I'm a shit liar. I am here alone by choice. I couldn't bring my beautiful human here to the domain of vampires. My family would not, could not, understand the fact that I fuck this human child's tight little ass into oblivion, enter uncharted territories of indisputable pleasure, and do so sans love for him. If vampires could go into cardiac arrest; this time a small chuckle did escape me.

My family was upset about my "single-status", Esme and Bella especially, acting their matriarch and sisterly parts to the T. I was questioned many a time about settling down, finding someone to spend this eternity with. I would answer the same; "All the other Vampires have mates or I'm just not interested. And I refuse to bring an innocent into this _life._" That was before I met my beautiful human. He brought out my feral side. The one which thirsted for blood and body.

I stood from the piano once the piece was finished earning the gaze of all the other happy occupants. I gave my best sincere smile and received few back, others, Rosalie, stoic.

"Edward? Come sit with us." Esme gave me her eyes and pleaded with her mind.

"I'm sorry. I have something I need to do, but I will return by morning." I gave Esme, Bella and even Rosalie a light kiss on the head, nodding to Carlisle, Peter, and Garrett. "Merry Christmas." And I was out the door.

My body knew where I was going, even if my mind didn't, which it did. Forgoing the car, my feet hurriedly took me where they oh so wanted to be. My thoughts flashed through the last encounter I had with my beautiful human. Against the wall, his legs over my shoulders as I take him deep in my mouth, sweat dripping from his pinkened skin, hands roughly tied in my hair, coarse moans and shouts filling the air. My beautiful human, riding my cock like a hungry whore, moaning with abandon, impaling himself wildly. I licked my lips. I was almost to Seattle, my running affected by the stiffness in my pants.

I finally entered the city and picked up my pace. I couldn't get to my beautiful human any sooner. I was in the familiar neighborhood; a jump, climb, land, swift opening, a step in, closing, deep breath and done.

I froze in my place, a heady scent invading my senses. I was always welcomed by the spicy tang of my human, but this, this was the aroma best given off in the throes of passion. My dick throbbed in my jeans shaking me to the bone; I made to grab the window sill to steady myself.

"Edward." The sultry tone was thick, the drawl prominent, his voice _dripping_ with lust. "Aren't you going to turn around?" This angel was tempting me and I hadn't even seen him. I slowly let go of the window sill and turned. "Open your eyes." They were closed? Well, shit. They fluttered open and were set on the scene before me. I openly groaned, a growl following after. I could feel the venom pooling in my mouth and groin.

On the bed, teen feet to my front, was my beautiful human, sprawled out naked over the comforter, his wrists tightly bound to the headboard by an intricate red ribbon, a larger matching one covering his crotch. He was looking over at me with a slight smile and flushed cheeks. I growled once more. Shedding the coat I donned and making my way to him like the predator I was, his breathing escalated the slightest bit. He looked down, taking in my clothed erection and licked his lips. I smirked when I reached the side of the bed.

"What a delicious little gift you are, Jasper. Is this all for me?" I kept gazing at his delectable body, all smooth skin and thick strands of protruding sinew. My beautiful human was devoid of hair on his abdomen, with the exception of that sparse trail of wheat from his belly button on, disappearing below the ribbon.

"No. I'm waiting for the next bronze haired, sex driven vampire named Edward to come in here and give me the fucking we both want and thoroughly deserve." His tone had a bite to it, but his desire was still heavy and evident. He wants to play? I'll make him beg.

I trailed my hands up and down his torso, circling his navel and caressing his nipples. His chest and stomach rose and fell with his breaths. I bent down to his ear, "sorry for the interruption. I'll take my leave." Giving him a parting nip on the ear lobe, I pulled away taking a few steps back and turning towards the window.

"If you fucking leave, lord help me, I _will_ kill you." I smirked. I could never deny my beautiful human.

Not wasting any time, I was on the bed, my mouth attacking his. Our tongues were undistinguishable of where one started and one ended. I feasted on his taste, his smell, his feel. My hands were too grabby, no idea where to start on his luscious body, so I began at the top, one hand tangling in his warm curls, the other grabbing the back of his neck. I could hear and feel his struggling against the bond on his wrists; his fault, he'd have to deal with it.

This brought about a though: how did the ribbons get there?

I pulled away, looking down at Jasper, his bruised lips, red with abuse and slick with his saliva and my venom, his cheeks adorned with an even redder hue than before. He gave me a pleading look and I could only smirk. "Jasper," I was straddling his stomach, keeping most of the pressure off of his beautiful body and on my knees. I fingered his nipples, eliciting soft gasps from my cool touch. I teased his skin, slowly moving my fingers from his chest, over his face, up his arms, and twisting into the curls of the ribbon. "How did this get here?" My voice was light and playful. "And here?" I grinded back onto the ribbon covering his dick.

He turned away from my gaze, "that's not important right now. But, what's under it is." His gaze returned to mine, hard and lusty. I only chuckled in agreement.

"You're right, beautiful human. I can't wait to unwrap my present and see what lies beneath. Remind me to thank Alice later." He gaped and I took the chance, delving my tongue into his mouth. I gave no time for his tongue to join in the twining, moving down his jaw, sucking on the light stubble. My tongue was lazily tracing circles on Jasper's chin, every once in a while dipping to the corner of his mouth, slipping inside to taste the warm waters. One hand was still wrapped up in Jasper's hair, the other sliding down his body, feeling the contortion of muscles as they contracted with pleasure.

"Edward, please." He was panting from mere ministrations on his chin and stomach, begging for more already. I groaned as my mouth moved down to his neck, teeth grazing the precious skin just above his life line. Flattening my tongue, I dragged it up the thick vein, feeling the pulsations with each new inch, lighting a fire within Jasper, as well as me. The long journey ended at Jasper's ear, my tongue curling around the cartilage.

"I'll be taking my time with you, Jasper. I plan to have you delirious with pleasure." He bucked with each breath against his ear, moaning, gasping, groaning, and straining. I returned to my descent of my beautiful human's body, biting into the juncture of shoulder and neck. Jasper howled out in pain, his ecstasy spiking. My hands were getting overly antsy, leaving his hair and abdomen, heading for Jasper's hips and the ribbon hiding the prize I was salivating to get to.

My mouth now twirling around a pebbled nipple, I shifted my body from straddling Jasper's midriff to his legs. The ribbon was directly under my stomach, hidden from my hands to keep them in control, his heated length pressing tightly to my cool stomach. My beautiful human was making noises that should have been outlawed with the creation of man.

"Edward!" My tongue dripped into his naval, thrusting in and out with slowness. "Edward…please…something!" I looked up at Jasper, his eyes were closed, lips bruised, courtesy of his own teeth, and parted, his head thrown into the side of his arm. Completely and utterly vulnerable to me. I liked my lips. I looked down at the ribbon; my plan had been to pull each strand, one by one, from the intricate tie. Now, I had more pressing matters to attend to. I ripped the offending material from Jasper's body, freeing his beautiful cock. He gasped in relief; "finally!"

I pressed my face into his soft curls taking in his musky scent. I truly could not get enough of it; my arms wrapped around his waist, pulling his body closer to me, my nose firmly planted above his pubic bone. I took in deep breaths, my jaw becoming slack with each exhale, venom pooling onto my beautiful human. Jasper whimpers grew louder, more insistent, with each new breath. I lost myself in his smell. Dropping him back to the bed I licked along Jasper's waist line, nipping every now and then at his hip bones. I skipped over his erection to the inside of his thighs, suckling the milky skin. Jasper was quivering. With my ascent, I found back to his erection. I dragged my tongue along the side, swirled over the head and planted a light kiss.

As much as I wanted to have that thick muscle weighing down my tongue, pressing to the back of my throat, another little part of my beautiful human was calling to me. I raised Jasper's legs, throwing them over my shoulders. He grunted from the uncomfortable position, half on the bed, half off. Jasper had already started to shake at the possibility of what I was about to do. "Tell me, Jasper. What do you want? _Show me_." He gasped. My mouth was at his puckered entrance, hovering mere centimeters from the treasure, he could feel my cool breath. I nuzzled his balls, taking in more deep breaths.

_In and out, in and out, up and down, in and out as I fucked my beautiful human with my tongue. Jasper thrashed and thrust his each lengthy stroke of my tongue. He cried out my name, hands gripping his bonds while the wet muscle wriggled deep inside his passage, massaging the walls and probing for that wonderful hidden gland. Jasper's legs were trembling with each new caress, tightening on my shoulder, locking my head in place; as if I would leave this delicious treat. Obscene squelching noises reverberated as I take my feast, bringing Jasper to completion. _

I had my face pressed between his thigh and pelvis, my hand gripping the thighs with brutality. "Is that what you want, Jasper? To be brought to your orgasm solely on my tongue?" My voice was rough, husky, raspy.

"Yes!" It was a moan, a groan, and a plead. I could only comply to my beautiful human. I sucked his balls into my mouth, rolling them around a second or two before descending. Jasper bucked. Wasting no time, I ploughed my tongue in, eliciting a moan, of my own, and jerk, of Jasper. My tongue lashed at his inner walls, seeking deeper purchase. His taste was exquisite, enthralling me like his smell. I slowly pulled out, running the flat of my tongue over and over his pucker, the tip peeking in every now and then. "Edward! God…fuck! I ne..ed more. Please…more.."

He kept pushing against my face, undulating like a wanton whore. My arms wrapped even more tightly around his waist, letting him grind against me all he'd like but in control. "Ride my face, Jasper, like the little whore you are." I thrust my tongue in a deep as it could possible go, I could tell Jasper was almost to his end, I could _feel _it, his muscles clenching around my tongue. A wriggle here, a touch to his prostate there.

"Edward! Fuck!" And he came. I could feel the force of his orgasm shaking even me. I sucked harshly on his little hole then dropped him onto the bed. He was gasping, shuddering on the bed. I had never seen a more beautiful sight in my years. His skin was flushed, the red tone contrasting with the cum on his chest and stomach, both heaving with deep breaths. His honey-wheat curls in disarray on the pillow, his eyelids fluttering with exhaustion, his lips, oh those delectable, plump lips, red and broken. "You're wearing too many clothes. Get out of them. Now." He spoke slowly, regaining strength. I chuckled, but undressed, only too pleased to agree. Electric shocks shot through me when his hot, sweating bare skin collided with my cold, marble-like body. "Just fuck me, Edward! I can't take-!"

I shoved my cock into his entrance, "fuck!" we yelled in unison. "So fucking tight. So hot." I ground out through teeth. He gave a pained whimper, a single tear falling from the corner of his eye. I gave him some time to adjust, but I could only holdover so long before my need called to me. I leaned down and captured his mouth, rolling my hips, trying to distract him from any pain he might not enjoy. When he started to reciprocate I pulled out, only my tip inside his heat, and thrust in roughly. In and out, in and out with force pushing him up the bed, close to the headboard and putting his arms in an uncomfortable position, the only way I knew; a brief glimpse of his mind. He was almost upright against the wall, his legs wrapped around my waist, my face pressed into his neck. I reached a hand up from the vicious grip on his hip, pulling the bonded hands from the board, leaving them tied.

Jasper's arms immediately wound around my neck, bringing us closer, Jasper firmly seated in my lap. Our bodies were pressed tight, faces mere inches apart. We shared each breath, lips connecting barely, eyes closed, his hands in my hair. I gripped Jasper's hips, raising him up, and as his tongue slid into my mouth I plunged him down. Jasper threw his head back, arching into my chest. I attached onto his neck, sucking, biting, licking; his grasp was still firm in my hair, keeping my mouth right where it was, abusing his slicked skin and throbbing vein. As he rose and fell on my cock, the lewd noises coming from his mouth egged me on. My name was undistinguishable among all over sounds coming forth. his voice raised with every deep thrust to his swollen prostate, his legs wrapped tighter with every slap of his ass to my groin, his mind becoming more fogged with every graze of sharp teeth to his collar bone.

Jasper let fall pain filled cries; his dick long neglected. I could feel the heat pulsing from the member against my belly. Gripping Jasper in my ice like hand, he shrieked out an orgasm after one, two pumps. "Jasper." I growled into his ear, thrusting, thrusting, hard hitting forceful thrusts and I released into him.

Jasper clung to me, cooling off his overheated body with mine, catching his breath. Jasper was like putty in my hands, his still tied arms hung loosely down my back, his forehead on my shoulder. I gently played with his hair, combing my fingers through the curls. "Edward," he breathed into the side of my neck, swallow and a slight gasp.

"Hmm?" I rested my chin on his head, still combing.

"Merry Christmas." And a kiss to the side of my neck. I froze for a seconds time, looked down and saw Jasper had fallen asleep.

Kissing his forehead, "Merry Christmas, beautiful human."

* * *

_I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas, or any other Holiday that you may celebate! See you next year, with hopefully an update of _We People!


End file.
